Starcraft DxD
by Faasnu Briinah
Summary: When Azazel shows off his latest invention to the Gremory's, a dimension snatching portal, he unleashes more than his world bargained for... Rated M for Gore/Violence, sexual humor and content.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a random crossover story I made up in my head, and I wanted to see how far I could take it. I did alter some stuff of course with StarCraft II's ending, so Kerrigan comes with them.**

 **This starts out before volume 1 of High School DxD's beginning with Issei, but we'll catch up with him soon. Let me know who in Issei's harem you want to see most, though I'm thinking of making the focus Rias for a couple reasons...**

 **Wonder what'll happen when the girls run into good ol' Jimmy's charmin' attitude? You know, he did have a thing for redheads..~**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Edit: Fixed spelling errors.**

* * *

Inside the void, on the last pillars of hope…

-With Friends Like These-

If Ex-Marshall Jim Raynor were to close his eyes and block all sounds out of his CMC-power armor's audio systems, this might all seem like a dream. As much as he wanted to believe it, they were in the void for the big game. Him, his ghost ex girlfriend-turned-zerg queen Sarah Kerrigan, and his long time alien protoss pal, Hierarch Artanis. They were gathered around the bridge of the great protoss flagship, _The Spear of Adun_.

Jim sighed. "Alright, Sarah. Give it to us one more time."

The queen in purple carapace looked over the holo display once more. "Listen up. We know Amon is here." The display had a 3d simulation of the desolate, barren hills. As Sarah continued, 2 pillars of red coloring popped out of the display's ground. "It's from these two pillars that he draws his strength."

It was here that they were making their stand against a malevolent evil known as Amon. An ancient being of a long dead race called the Xel'Naga that betrayed his own kind in seeking power. The monster had succeeded in taking over the minds of the protoss golden armada, an all powerful array of troops and ships meant for annihilation.

Sarah shook her head, knowing the odds. She could see the doubt on everyone's faces. Could they pull this off? "He knows we're going to strike there at the Western shard with our main force, while Artanis and his templar push for the East. He's using all three races, just as we are. We'll need to counter whatever he brings out."

It didn't take long either for the kel morian combine, a terran splinter faction, to fall under his influence and do his bidding. This gave him access to the latest tech in terran engineering, including diamondback hover tanks, spectre mercenaries, and warhound bipedal mechs.

Sarah looked to the protoss, crossing her arms under her chest. "Artanis, what's guarding your objective? Were you able to see anything with your scouts?"

The Hierarch 'cleared' his throat, "Our objective is being guarded by Amon's brood. His second in command of that force, Broodmother Adara. She's utilizing primarily brood lord artillery, roaches and corruptor anti-air flyers… "

Lastly, he commanded any and all feral zerg that weren't already roped in under over-queen Kerrigan herself. "It will be brutal, however we Templar are hardy. We will force them back!" Artanis finished, raising a fist in determination.

Jim, Sarah, and Artanis together had fought tooth and nail against the endless hordes of their former allies, until they finally managed to hard-push into his home territory, the very void in space itself. It was here now, that their final fight was reaching its peak.

Jim stepped up, his power armor quietly hissing at the joints. "I got enough tanks, hellions, and vikings to punch a hole in that bastard's skin, Sarah. Oh, and of course enough of my boys dressed in their tin cans to put Mengsk's parades to shame. What are you bringin' to dinner?", he cracked a smirk a that.

Sarah chuckled, her luminous purple eyes meeting jim's with humor. "I've got more than enough zerglings, a side of mutalisks, and the main course; Ultralisks and my beloved Hydralisks. I'll tank the damage up front if you can shell them from the backline. Use your vikings to snipe any major aircraft, and I'll use my mutalisk flyers to harrass them."

Jim nodded, taking mental notes. "You got it, darlin'."

Taking one last look over everyone on the bridge, Zagara, Taldarin, Karax, Vorazun, and Swann, she sighed before putting on her war face.

"Alright, let's bring the pain. Today we put an end to Amon!" Kerrigan slapped her fist into the palm of her other hand for emphasis.

Cheers broke out among the bridge, each ready to do their part.

"Hell yeah! Raiders roll!"

"En Taro Tassadar!"

"For the swarm!"

-If It Aint Broke...-

Satan Lord Sirzechs Gremory took a sip of his tea, as he continued typing his logistics report on his iDevil. It had been a long, dragging day of meetings and economic plans to help out with the peace effort between the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Heaven. They were currently stuck in what could be called an 'underworld cold war', being that there were no major conflicts since the great war, but there were small skirmishes now and again that kept tensions tight.

At the moment, the main goal of the Devil faction was stabilization. The population was struggling to remain high, due to low birth rates and few successful arranged marriages. It wasn't helping that his own family was arranging his precious younger sister, Rias Gremory, to marry that pompous Riser Phenex, the youngest son of his clan.

It had been a headache and a half when Rias threw her power around in rage, destroying large parts of their estate. Their mother Venelana Gremory managed to placate her daughter, saying that she would talk with the Phenex family about holding off for a few months. While it didn't make her dear Rias feel any better, she did storm off to the human realm, to her territory in Kuoh.

Sirzechs sighed, logging off and leaning back in his recliner. He looked around his office, a neat but homey little space where he placed many of his family photos around. He took and looked fondly at a photo where he and Rias were visiting the panda zoo in China. _Where have the good times gone, honestly…_

The days where he'd be woken up early in the mornings by his sweet little sister so she could play with him had long since passed, and now they only spoke when he wasn't busy and she needed something from him. His breath shuddered as he put the photo back down, his heart yearning for simpler times.

Reality slowly brought him away from his memories, and back to his thoughts. By tomorrow, he'd be meeting again with the leader of the Fallen Angel Grigori faction, Azazel. He was a man whose goal was to attain technology that would benefit him, the man just couldn't stop tinkering with toys. Sirzechs like the guy, he was easy going and nothing about him gave a off a hint of ulterior motive. The two would discuss plans over a game of pool, something they both found a common interest in.

One time the former leader of Heaven and Angel, Michael, had joined them in a few rounds. The Devil and Fallen Angel were blown away by the Angel's mean pool skills, even sinking 3 in a ro- Suddenly, the door to his office flew open, with a very out of breath Azazel. Sirzechs jumped in surprise, nearly falling back over his desk. "L-Lord Azazel? What are you doing here?"

The Fallen caught his breath, and held up a small ornate object in his hand.

"Zechs, you gotta see this shit! This is insane!"Azazel almost had a crazed look in his eyes, but the Devil knew it was just his excited face. Or maybe the man was indeed crazy.

"What shit? What is that?"

"Seriously, no time to explain, it's better if I show you!"

"Show me what?" said a feminine voice behind the Fallen, causing him to whirl around. The voice had come from the Gremory Matriarch, Venelana Gremory, original name Bael. Sirzech's mother. She was a tall woman who had brown hair, purple eyes, and breasts bigger than both of their heads. She calmly awaited an explanation, carrying every bit of poise and dignity as the lady of the land.

"Lord Azazel, my eyes are up here?" She arched an eyebrow, snapping the Fallen out of his moment.

"Uh-uh right. Follow me, I brought it by caravan. It should be set up in one of your fields right now!" His excitement was contagious, the Devils themselves were suddenly eager to see.

-...Don't fix it-

Sirzechs, his father Zeoticus, Venelana, and Azazel were all standing at the top of a hill that overlooked one of the Gremory crop fields. Thankfully, this one wasn't due for a harvest this season, so it was trimmed down and treadable. A gigantic halo made from stone stood tall, though that was all it was. A giant statue?

Venelana didn't look amused, as her eyes glared at the smirking Fallen Angel. In his hand, he held the small ornate device like some sort of remote. "Azazel, just what…"

…

"..exactly was your plan here, Darlin'?!" Shouted Jim, as he unloaded his rifle's entire clip into the cockpit of a protoss immortal tank. All around him fought Sarah's swarm alongside his Raider Marines, neck and neck against possessed protoss Zealots, Immortals, and Stalkers. The armored spiders with guns had an annoying, uncanny tendency to overcharge their shields for a short time, taking all his rounds like a sponge.

The Immortal cackled, its phase cannon charging up to blast Jim in the face. Just then, Kerrigan came crashing her full weight, severing metal parts and spewing blue fluid. Purple-colored zerglings quickly swarmed the downed possessed protoss, ripping preserved flesh like tissue paper.

She brushed off some hydraulic fluid from Jim's shoulder. "We're going to take these ultralisks rigged to explode…"

…

"...and shove them right in there!" Yelled Azazel, waving his hands every which way.

Zeoticus rubbed his crimson beard, in thought. "I see… so you're going to send them through, then back to tell us of what they find?" He looked from the grass in front of him, to his wife as if to receive feedback from her. She rolled her eyes, silently reminding him of the past few failed experiments the Fallen Angel had brought to their doorstep.

Azazel nodded eagerly, "Exactly! This could be a breakthrough for our factions to begin working together! Think of what we'll find. Here, Sirzechs, come here." He waved the young Gremory over.

Sirzechs sighed, and approached out of reluctant curiosity. "Okay, so what do I have to do?"

…

Jim Raynor looked down at the detonator in his HUD, watching the location pings embedded in the ultralisks ahead, which were a distinct green color. He looked back up at his partner with the question still plastered on his face.

Sarah pointed down range, past a marine using a dead Hydralisk for cover as he gunned down a stalker. "All you have to do is press the button Jim, and once my ultras are close enough, the blast should be enough to vaporize Amon's Shard."

…

"Should?" Venelana said skeptically, while Sirzechs suddenly looked unsure.

"Yeah, I tested it once myself," said Azazel matter of factly, "You just press the button, and a portal opens up within the halo. Once that's done, we send our emissaries through, and wait for them to get back. Just be sure to keep the switch set to on."

…

"Why is there even an 'on' switch?" Jim asked, holding the device up for emphasis.

Sarah facepalmed. "Because, Jim, the detonator has a beacon in it that's going to let Karax know to warp us back onto the _Spear of Adun_ , and drop us down to help Artanis if the situation calls for it?"

…

Zeoticus's eyes momentarily widened in realization. "Oh! Okay, yes I see now. That actually makes perfect sense. Son, I say go for it. We can only benefit."

The young Gremory gulped, and held the device in his hand. "Alright…"

…

"Here goes nothin'..."

Jim watched as the remains of the Amon shard began to settle after it's plummet. The plan had worked: his marines and hellions softened up the main Protoss forces while Sarah's zerg dove right in to clean up, while his vikings and tanks took out key targets. Now it was onto their final phase of the plan.

He brought up his communicator, pinging his favorite engineer. "Alright Swann, it's microwavin' time!"

The bearded dwarf almost jumped with glee on the video feed. "Never thought I'd hear the day, buddy! One Amon Omelette, comin' right up!" The call ended, and soon the _Spear of Adun_ came into view. It's main gun battery was currently winding up to launch an obnoxiously large nuke with a tag sprayed on the front that said "Hey bitch :)".

While the _Adun_ headed into position, Sarah and Jim regrouped their forces with a Battered but alive Artanis and his Templar at the middle ground. From there, they could see The last bastion of Amon's forces, guarding the evil monster himself.

Sarah looked over at her ex-lover nervously, "Jim…"

...

Energy had began to pour from the halo as a blue rift began to swirl into place within its confines, kicking winds up in all directions. It took a tremendous effort, but the Underworld nobles were able to shield themselves with their powers.

Venelana looked over at Azazel with concern, one arm shielding her face. "Are you sure this is going to work?!" She yelled over the noise.

...

"I'm positive!" Jim answered back, as he butted down an Amon Marauder, and gave his face a ballistic makeover. He was about to add a snarky comment, when he lost all humor at the sight before him.

Sarah was in the middle of tearing apart a high templar with her bladed wings, when a possessed Thor mech tank came rumbling toward her. He could almost see the giant round loaded in its hand cannon. "Sarah, duck!" Yelled Jim, as he prepared his gorgon launcher.

…

"Ducks? Hahaha, why are there ducks here?!" Azazel cried out, nearly falling over in laughter. Indeed, there was a small family of ducks walking past them, as if heading for the portal themselves.

Zeoticus smacked the fallen leader upside the head, pinching his nose in annoyance.

…

"Pay attention, cowboy! We're about to hit warp 8!" Yelled Swann, hammering away at the _Adun's_ controls, next to a stressed out Karax. Sarah, Artanis, and Jim all held onto railing that sat as braces on the bridge.

The frustrated phase smith looked over at swann confusedly. "Architect Swann, I don't believe that's how protoss engineering works. If I may,-"

Jim stepped forward, cutting Karax off. "No time, look!" He pointed at the view-screen, showing Amon himself as he began to erupt with unstable energy. "Looks like that nuke did the trick!"

...

Azazel clapped his hands, ushering the emissaries forward. "Alright everyone, hang onto your hats!"

Venelana, having enough with his antics, stepped angrily forward. "To the portal. just...:"

...

"...Go..!" Yelled Artanis, squeezing the two engineers' shoulders as they worked to increase the _Adun_ 's speed.

...

"...Already!" She had had enough, her patience was now thinner than her shaved pubic hair.

…

Everyone screamed as the _Adun_ hit through the wavering portal, every inch of them being shaken at the atomic level. Everyone screamed in unison as their view began to show green mountains. "aaaaaAAAAAA…."

…

"...AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Azazel screamed, as Venelana burned his ass with her power of destruction. Not enough to kill, but to make her point across. A very vivid point across said Fallen's ass cheek.

Suddenly, the winds stopped, and the portal sat still.

Sirzechs looked around, "What? It stopped? The portal must have stabil-"

With a deafening roar a glistening golden behemoth that looked somewhere between one of Venelana's secret self-pleasure toys, and one of Azazel's favorite ancient lances, veered straight out of the portal and past the stunned entourage.

They all ducked in time, though it was still high above them. They watched as it did a loop around the Gremory estate, and then careened back down into the field behind the portal. The resounding effect was an explosion of dirt and golden alloy, shaking the earth as if a new rift were being torn under their very feet.

After the dust cleared and everyone's ears stopped ringing, only Zeoticus had enough recovery time to comment.

"Holy shit."

* * *

 **Review what you think so far, and fave/follow if you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Khaydarin Confetti

2

 **Hi everyone, I'm so glad you're enjoying this so far! I'm surprised, as this was the weirdest combo I could think of.**

 **Don't worry, Jim won't take away Issei's girls. Oh, really? Haha, well glad I could make something entertaining while you start getting into Starcraft! It's super fun, and yeah I definitely recommend getting a good pc first to fully enjoy it.**

 **I** **recommend starting off with campaign and coop, it's a safe and comfy way to get a handle of the standard play style. When you feel comfortable enough, try playing a custom melee match against the AI! I highly recommend watching 'build order' tutorials for your race, as it'll really help you find your comfort zone. glhf!**

 **There's going to be obvious reasons that will show us why it wouldn't work! Oh jeez, is the Spear of Adun that big? See when I type stories, I often don't follow exact scaling, only however big I remember things being in my head.**

 **More, you say? I say "Your will, made manifest!"**

* * *

In the lush fields of the Gremories, inside the crumpled Adun…

-Dead on Arrival-

To say the bridge was a shit show was quite the understatement. Golden metal was warped and bent at wrong angles, elegant glass work was now shattered and dusted the floor. Consoles and luminescent lights sparked and sputtered. Many bodies of Terran, Protoss, and even Zerg were scattered in various positions. Some twitched and groaned as they awoke, while others lay still.

"Jim…" Kerrigan began, laying on her side. "That better be your rifle poking me." Slowly, she propped herself onto an elbow. Her left arm was crumpled, and she groaned as she popped her shoulder back into place.

Across from her, Jim was slowly waking. His head was slightly bleeding around his left eye, and he blinked rapidly. "Uh, nope… check again. Hey, so who's dead? Show a' hands?" He looked around as he slowly stood up, grabbing the hand of a dizzy Artanis.

Kerrigan looked down at her backside, realizing that it wasn't Jim's rifle. It was Swann's prosthetic arm. "Ugh. Oh shit. I think Swann's dead. At least Karax is still alive." She nodded to the shorter phase smith, who was helping others out from under collapsed metal.

Jim sighed, looking down at his old friend. The engineer had been impaled through his stomach, and his mouth was slack. They'd been out for too long, and who knows when his last moment had been. Mourning him, Jim thought about how much he'd been there for him and his crew. Always calling him on his shit, watching out for him and the _Hyperion_. The Raiders had lost their best man today.

"I'm sorry, man.. Thanks for always having our backs. We'll make it outta here. Count on that." Jim closed his eyes, shaking his head as he took a moment to mourn.

Sarah winced. While she'd let Jim feel sorry for the guy, she had to reel them all back into their situation. She looked to Artanis, who was testing his psi blades. "Artanis, help me get a read on where we are. As far as we know, we've landed somewhere with solid ground, and atmosphere since our Terran crew isn't suffocating."

The protoss Hierarch nodded, "Yes, so it seems. I will need to talk with Fenix about readying a scout force. My Templar need to recover and rest." He held his chin in thought.

Sarah crossed her arms as she looked around the bridge. "I'll also prepare some of my special hunter killer hydras. Just in case." She turned to Jim, who was approaching with a solemn look on his face.

"I'm coming with some of my boys, too. Never know what we'll run into."

…

-Oddballs-

"Lord Sirzechs", the young Gremory's Queen and wife, Grayfia Lucifuge said with veiled concern, "we still don't know what that was. It would be very dangerous to approach."

The redhead shook his head. "Nonsense. We can't miss a chance like this. It's like Azazel said, think of the discoveries we'll make. Something here is going to help us!" He was accompanied by the Fallen, who looked more eager than Rias on halloween.

Venelana sighed, while Zeoticus chuckled. "Then take your wife with you, son. What is a king without his Queen after all? And please be careful. We'll be ready at the slightest hint of trouble, alright?" His father laughed into his hand, "Say hi for me, son!"

Sirzechs grumbled while Grayfia led the way, and Azazel held up a peace sign back at the Devil's parents.

It was high noon, so as the trio walked, they had a good view of the wreckage. Due to the lack of clouds, sunlight made the gleaming golden metal sparkle all over. They walked past the halo ring, noting with disappointment that was broken beyond repair. Azazel weeped inside. The possibilities! The treasures! The women on the other side… what a waste. This had better be worth it.

It was only a few more minutes before they were nearing the downed vessel, which now looked almost like a desolate castle. All around it were blue windows that were cracked and shattered into various mosaic. Eerie.

Grayfia glared as they continued, watching for any would be watchers from above. Sirzechs looked down in thought, still thinking of his dear sister. Azazel yawned, and pulled on his button up shirt's collar in sweat. They were standing outside what looked like a hole in its hull, revealing a faint corridor of gold and ornate design.

Sirzechs briefly did arm stretches to ready himself. "Alright, I'm not sensing anything inside, so let's just hurry and grab what we f-"

"Fuck that," Azazel shoved past him, "let's take our time with this, Zechs. Come on, don't you wanna explore a little?" He held out his palms skyward as if to say 'live a little', as he shot his friend a smirk. "Besides, not like anything's gonna"

"LORD AZAZEL, WATCH OUT!", screamed Grayfia.

"What-" The ground in front of the Fallen governor erupted like a small volcano, along with a few other spots around them. What they saw could not be comprehended at first.

It was something akin to a snake and a dragon, if a dragon had arms and no wings, and a big wide head. The thing and its kin all sported glaring red eyes, mouthfuls of teeth, and two scythed arms. The one in front of Azazel hissed as it's head crest began to expand. "What the fuck is going on?! What is this thing?"

"I don't know! No one make any sudden moves!" Sirzechs readied his destruction magic, while Grayfia also held magic of her own. Whatever these things were, they looked hungrier than hell.

"You don't want to do that." Spoke a feminine voice. The Devils and Fallen Angel looked around, until they saw a… woman… walk out from behind one of the Hydralisks. "They're only stopping because I tell them to. And I'm so very fond of my Hunter Killers.."

It was a woman. A _naked_ woman. With wings? A Devil? Azazel blinked. As he stood up and backed away to his allies, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him… and clicks. Lots of clicks.

"BLONDIE, STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE FELLER!"

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE, YOU RIGHT RED CUNT!"

"Damn girl, you fine… Can I have yo number?"

Sirzechs timidly turn around. Oh… those weren't door locks. They had guns. Wait, what were they wearing? It looked like they were all encased in plate armor, only.. It was _huge_. The only indication they were humans were their faceplates, some open and exposing rugged faces of men and women. The one in front was wearing black, but his faceplate was raised and showing his bearded smirk. "Howdy partner. Name's James Raynor."

His eyes shifted over to Grayfia, and he flashed his best smile. "Ma'am."

Kerrigan arched a scaled brow, hand on hip. "Jim." She warned.

Azazel's eyes had been on her chest the whole time. "Wow..."

"Oh?" The Zerg Queen said in amusement.

Jim's smile dropped a little. "Uh.."

Sirzechs followed Azazel's gaze. "Ooh wo- oof!" He winced as Grayfia elbowed him in the rib.

…

-Quid Pro Quo-

Venelana inwardly sighed, for today had certainly been interesting. While she was waiting for her son, his wife, and the governor of the Fallen Angels to return, she and her husband had decided to enjoy some tea in one of their courtyards. There, they were surrounded by their lush garden, and decorative stone work.

Not to mention in front of her stood four unusual, otherworldly beings. Otherworldly. Wasn't her kind supposed to be the strange, special thing around here?

She took one more sip of her tea, while Zoeticus looked between the two groups nervously. "So let me make sure I understand this. You're not from earth. At all?"

The woman who had introduced herself as Sarah Kerrigan idly played with one of her locks of… hair? "Mmhmm… We're what you'd call 'extraterrestrial'."

Zeoticus pointed with his finger to confirm something, "You're sure you're not a Devil? I mean your wings are clearly out on display. What's your rank?"

It was Jim's turn to be confused. "Devil? The hell do you…"

The red haired man nodded, "Yes. I've never seen a Maou Devil with wings like hers."

"Okay hold on", Jim held his armored hand up, "Devils? What, are we in hell or somethin'?"

An awkward silence filled the garden. Jim stared at Venelana, his gaze beginning to wander. Kerrigan glared at Jim. Venelana blushed away from Jim and looked at Artanis in wonder, while Artanis and Zeoticus seemed to be having a silent staredown.

It was Fenix who broke the silence. "Has everyone finished buffering? I processed that in mere milliseconds. Amatuers."

It was Venelana who spoke up. "Yes, hell. This is hell, my home, and we the Gremorys are Devils. Supernatural beings with supernatural abilities."

The protoss Hierarch cocked his head with wonder. "Is that similar to psionics? We protoss have 'powers' too, so to speak. You see it was Tassadar who showed us all that might could also appea-"

"So what is it you want with us? Clearly you've invaded our home, and we're at an impasse until goals are shared," Zeoticus cut in, "From the looks of things it seems you're not here by choice?"

Jim shook himself to focus. The man's girl was a catch, had to give him that. "Right.. Uh. How do I say it easy for you? We…"

"We were fighting an all powerful being that was about to end all life as we know it." Sarah picked up. She'd scold Jim for ogling later. She knew her breasts weren't as big as the Devil's, but it still hurt.. "Thankfully our combined efforts stopped him. Since we had no choice but to double back to our portal, we wound up… in hell. Ironic."

Taking a moment to let it all sink in, the Gremory matriarch finished her tea. "I see. So… it seems you're all in need of a home?"

All of them nodded in unison.

"Sounds about right."

"If you'll have us, ma'am."

"I would forever be in your debt."

"We will archive this with gratitude forever."

Smiling warmly, Venelana stood up and bowed slightly. "Then I hope you understand that while I will grant you all asylum, it won't be without a price."

Jim eyed her warily, shifting on his feet. "Yeah? What would that be?"

"You'll serve us, of course. We have need of powerful beings such as yourselves, but let's get to that later. I'm sure you're all um…. Well, perhaps two of you are hungry? Either way, we'll show you to your rooms and then meet in the dining hall to discuss future matters together."

She beckoned with a small tilt of her head towards her home, before the Hierarch stepped forward. Such an imposing being with great energy, she could sense it. Yet his mannerisms suggested someone feeling… afraid? Vulnerable? What an interesting group.

Artanis bowed his head, knowing when to give respect. "Forgive me, Matriarch… but it's not just us."

This left the Devil's to pause. "What?"

Sarah chuckled, crossing her arms. "Yeah… we kind of brought an army."

…

-What Are Friends For?-

"Holy shit, Zechs! Come check this out!" Azazel yelled with glee. Since coming back to the estate, he and the two Devils had been spending time with the groups of new beings just outside the south field.

Sirzechs sighed and walked over with Grayfia in tow. The Fallen Angel was tinkering with one of the 'Terran' devices that one of the marines had handed him. "Seriously, Governor? A rifle?"

Azazel held up said rifle, and squeezed off a few rounds. He grinned with glee, the barrel still smoking. "Not just any rifle! A uh… what is this thing again?" He said to a blonde woman. She wore a skin tight suit that left little to the imagination, but had armor plating in just the right spots for protection with added agility.

She sighed. This guy was getting on her nerves, as he had been poking and prodding to know everything about her all evening. "The c20A Canister rifle. _My_ canister rifle, so be careful how you handle it."

"Right, right. I'm calling it the can opener."

Nova pursed her lips and looked up at nothing in particular. "That's fucking… Clever, actually. Huh."

"Right?" Azazel grinned, handing it back and dusting his hands off. "What do you think, Sirzechs? Cool, right? These guys could be what we're looking for."

The Gremory had to nod at that, holding his own chin as he thought. "You might just be right… I wonder if they could help with Ria-"

"You!" A voice called out, though it sounded more like it was in their heads if anything else. "Red one!" The quad turned to see none other than Selendis, proud Executor of the Protoss High Templar. Known for her speed in battle. Known for her affection towards Artanis.

Known for her short temper.

Nova rolled her eyes. "Oh great, her highness has come to preach to us. Again."

"I don't know what you're planning with us", she began as she jabbed a finger at his chest, "But if you so much as hurt a scale on Artanis' hide, I will have _yours_ as my trophy. We Templar never forget."

Grayfia stepped in her way, glaring daggers into the protoss' glowing orbs. "And if I were you, _mouthless one_ , I would be wary of threatening a Gremory."

This was getting awkward fast, Sirzechs noted. Marines and Protoss gathered around, to see if there was gonna be some 'girl-on-girl' action. It had been a long day, and nothing beat boredom like a good fight. But the Gremory had to stop this before it got ugly.

"Okay, ladies... Why don't we-" Azazel quickly clamped his hand over Sirzech's mouth.

"Trust me Zechs, don't. Just don't. Never get between girls like this, it will _not_ end well."

"Satan preserve us…" One of his favorite voices said. Sirzechs sighed in relief, shaking off the Fallen Angel. His mother was here, thank the stars. "You really weren't kidding, were you Sarah?"

"Told you," The Zerg Queen stated, "We brought a lot of mouths to feed."

…

It was now eight at night in hell, and the Gremorys, Azazel, and their three guests Jim, Sarah, and Nova were seated together for dinner. The long dining table was decorated with juicy meats, seasoned vegetables, hot bread, sauces, and delicious drinks.

The dinner so far had been anything but comfortable. Jim was wolfing down his chicken with his hands, not caring who saw. Nova was calmly cutting her food up, eating it piece by piece, stealing glances at Sirzechs now and again. Zeoticus was picking at something on his sleeve. Azazel was blowing a bit of hair out of his face, as it fell back again. Sarah was drinking some of the delicious wine next to her plate. Damn, how she wish she could get drunk again..

Sirzechs coughed into his hand, hopefully prompting his mother to say something. He tugged slightly at his shirt collar. This almost felt worse than that time he walked in on his par-

"So you were telling us earlier that you needed our help with something?" Sarah said, placing down her glass.

The Matriarch hummed in affirmation. She clasped her hands under her chin. "Well, a few things. But one step at a time. We have a daughter, you see. Her name is Rias. Let me put it this way. We're nobility, and our name in the underworld carries weight. A lot of it. Meaning, we get our children to inherit our power and wealth, but also to marry in order to keep our bloodline from ceasing to exist."

Jim burped, wiping his beard of any stray chicken. "So where do we come in?"

Venelana swirled her wine glass. "We need you to disrupt this particular attempt at… continuation. You see, she is to be wedded to another noble family member, known as the Phenex clan. They, along with our and other noble families hold up the power among our Devil populace. We're all known together as the 'seventy-two pillars'."

Sarah nodded as she realized, "Yet you don't want her to marry this Phenex."

"Precisely."

"And you want us to… kill him?"

"No! Lucifer, no. Just… help her stop him, when the time comes. You'll know when."

"So what, until then?" Sarah used one of her bladed wings to carefully tear her meat apart, creeping out the Devils.

"We learn about each other meanwhile. I'm sure you have many questions, just as we do." Venelana smiled happily, perhaps things would finally start looking up for her family again.

Jim nodded, gulping down his beer. It tasted amazing, he wondered where they got the stuff. "Actually, yeah… a few things…"

…

-28 days later-

Jim sat up in his Queen-sized bed. He looked at the clock on his night stand, 7 am. He sighed as he settled back into the soft pillows. He recalled the past month as he stared at the regal ceiling.

They had been stranded in 'hell' for a while, but they weren't in any danger. In fact, things almost started feeling peaceful. Artanis offered his Templar and himself to pose as guards around the estate. What intrigued the Gremorys was that his kind didn't need food to sustain themselves. Only sunlight absorbed through their skin. At one point they got to sharing their abilities and powers with one another, growing their bond based on knowledge.

Raynor offered his Raiders as manual labor since a lot of his boys and girls were from farming colonies, but kept them all sharp with training drills every other morning. They established supply depots and camps in the fields and made themselves at home there. Just 'cause there wasn't danger, didn't mean they could start slackin' off. A lot of their tech started to lose juice, until that guy Azazel brought some set of machinery that provided electric power. It took a little longer, but they were able to restart the motors of their CMC armor, and the engines on their vehicles.

Sarah… was the one they had to be careful with the most. That night at dinner, their red headed kid, Sirzechs had started sharing about how he almost ran face to face with one of Sarah's hydras. His parents looked at him with worry, then looked to the Zerg Queen for validation. She let them know that she did command horrific looking aliens, made of nothing but muscle, carapace, and teeth, but that she would remain with them inside the wreckage of the _Adun_ for the time being. The last thing they needed was a widespread panic at the sight of the Zerg, something they all eagerly agreed on.

At the same time, they learned a lot about where they ended up. All that shit from old Earth, about gods, and demons? It was real, and they were in the thick of it. No one was fighting right now, but that big fight seemed to have already passed. Now everyone was left picking up their teeth and taking what they could from each other, he learned. It was the cold war all over again.

The Devils were trying to strengthen their numbers, the Fallen Angels were looking for tech to give them an edge, and… Heaven, as expected, was just trying to fix its burning bridges.

Jim turned with his bare back to his bedroom door, facing the curtained window. Morning sunlight spilled in, the only sound being the chirping of early birds outside, and the buzzing of his own thoughts.

He had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed someone come into the room. He was thinking about how they were gonna get back home.

He also didn't notice the sound of a night gown hitting the floor.

Maybe Artanis had somethin' on his shipwreck they could scrap together? One would be amazed what Protoss and Terran could do when they joined their tech.

Nor did he realize said person had climbed into his bed, and under the sheets.

He just wanted to go back to sleep. It was a Saturday after all, and no drill was planned for today. Yeah, sleep… with a sigh, he closed his eyes and turned back over toward the center of his bed. His nose poked in between his pillows, and he took in a full breath.

Mmm. Lavender, his favorite.

Wait.

Did his pillow just giggle?

With a start, Jim's eyes shot open. He almost fell out of bed, inching back in surprise toward the edge.

"Why good morning, James." There, slowly sitting up to give Jim a good view of her glorious chest...

...Was Venelana Gremory.

* * *

 **Your reviews mean so much, thank you for your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3: Party Starters

**Hello all, thank you for sticking this far with my insane and dumb idea! I appreciate your feedback as always, enough to steer me under control, but to also keep it entertaining.**

 **Oh I know, don't worry. Our boy Jimmy isn't disloyal, 'sides I'm pretty sure Sarah would kill everyone if he cheated. She knows it, and he knows it. He fought through hell to get her back, why throw that away? Heh.**

 **I'm not sure what you mean, do you mean having the DxD characters in the Starcraft universe? Because so far it's just Starcraft trapped IN DxD.**

 **Without further ado!**

* * *

3

Party Starters

-Kicked in the Head-

The shock of having seen Venelana's massive breasts had worn off, leaving him with several questions. "Uh… Not that this view's unwelcome, but what are you doing here?" Jim asked.

Venelana put on a fake pout, "Me? Why James, I thought you liked me.. Can't I spend this morning with you?"

"What would your husband think of this? No, look it ain't like that lady." He started to rise out of bed, and turned at the waist when he felt an iron grip on his wrist.

"What the he-"

Before he could react further, Venelana threw Jim back down onto the bed and straddled his stomach. He didn't like where this was going. Venelana looked at him seductively, making sweat bead onto his forehead. This was getting to be too much, too fast.

However the nervousness turned to fear when she pinned his arms down, and brought herself nose to nose with the ex-Marshall. Where there had been a hot and lustful look, there was now steel and hardened malice.

"Listen to me _very_ closely, James Raynor. You and your friends have sworn loyalty and to serve under house Gremory for the time being. While things between us have been nothing but amicable, I am entrusting your powers _to protect my daughter's life_. Surely you can imagine how much a child means to their parent?"

Jim winced visibly, she had hit a sore spot that hadn't been touched in a long time. _Johnny…_ "Yeah. I got it. I ain't gonna let anything happen to her, you can count on it Miss Gremory." He looked off towards the window, trying his best not to recall a harder time from his past.

Her eyes narrowed at that. "Good. If you were to fail…" she trailed off, as she lit her destructive power in her left hand for Jim to see. He looked at it with slightly widened eyes, it looked like a flare of blotchy red and black fire, like if one were to pour oil in red wine, and then bring that glass into zero gravity. It felt like someone holding a flamethrower, and he feared his beard would set on fire if he didn't do something.

He managed to wrestle himself out from under, and briskly arose. "Yeah, I know. I promise you I won't let ya down." He began to get dressed.

This seemed to satisfy Venelana, as she too got out and put her nightgown back on. "Good. You seem like a man of your word, so I will hold you to it. Meet me with my son and your friends in the main lobby. Lady Grayfia will escort you." She said with her back turned to him. She then rose her hand, and a red circle with intricate glyphs appeared underneath her. A moment later with a small gust of wind in all directions, she was gone.

Jim huffed, shaking his head. _Just what the hell have we gotten ourselves into? Ain't nothing like the Koprulu. Magic? Devils? Angels? Shit._ Stepping out into the hallway brought him to that maid-looking woman from his first encounter. She took notice of him and politely bowed at him from her waist. Must be a Devil custom.

"Lord Raynor," she spoke with such a cool and collected tone, "If you would follow me. Everyone is discussing your first assignment." She began to walk down the hall, hands clasped at her front.

Jim nodded. "Alright, lead the way miss."

At that, she halted. "Grayfia, please. Or Lady Lucifuge."

…

-Drawing Board-

Sirzechs placed the folder down, opening its contents for his new 'servants' to analyze. "This is Riser Phenex. Youngest son in the clan, they are reknowned for their uncanny ability to regenerate any sort of physical damage." The photos depicted a young looking man with short blonde hair, and wearing a fashionable button up shirt that he left unbuttoned so that his chest was slightly exposed.

Kerrigan raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Looks like a womanizer to me."

Venelana chuckled, "Indeed. Though he is very lacking of manners. Originally Zeo and I were hoping we could push this marriage back by a few months, but just last week Lord and Lady Phenex contacted me. Riser wants to push meeting Rias again to _today_."

"And you wish for us to intervene before it's too late," Artanis began, "I see. Such a move is worthy of appraisal. Why, this reminds me of the time that Aldaris had taken his Conclave forces in order to interc-"

"I was also told that my daughter," Venelana cut off the Hierarch with a small apology in her eyes, "has recently acquired two new servants." She reached from within her bountiful chest, making everyone look on in confusion, before she pulled out a photo of Rias, a girl with long black hair, and boy with brown hair and an oafish look on his face.

Her son had to ask, "Mother, why do you have things in your bra-"

Jim slid the picture of the boy toward himself. Did he always look like this? "Uh… he okay? Looks like he shit himself or somethin."

Sirzechs laughed, remembering the report that Rias had provided him. "Yes, well.. You'll know when you meet him. His name is Issei Hyoudo, a young highschool student recently resurrected as my sister's pawn. He serves her under her peerage."

Sarah smiled at that, he seemed like a nice kid. She frowned when she turned her attention to the girl with black hair. Something didn't sit right with her. "Who's the bitch?" Jim fought back a chuckle.

The Matriarch frowned slightly. "That's her new knight, an ex-fallen angel named Raynare. According to reports, she served the Grigori on orders to observe individuals with rare and powerful artifacts known as sacred gears. She is responsible for killing Issei." Sarah glared at the photo, Jim shook his head, and Artanis stiffened.

"There's no need to worry now, however." Sirzechs assured them with a raised hand. "A lot has happened for them in the past month. We found that she was working under falsified orders from Kokabiel, a Fallen Angel of Cadre-rank, who is also a peer of Azazel. Azazel isn't responsible, as he had know way of knowing that Kokabiel would betray him. As of right now, he's considered Rogue, and Azazel is to be trusted."

This explanation seemed to put them all at ease, but their impressions of the the girl remained to be seen. Venelana cleared her throat. "I believe that's all I have for you three. You are to convince Rias to defy Riser, which should lead to a 'Rating Game.' Thought I'm quite certain she's going to challenge him anyway. Get in, show my daughter your loyalty, crush the arrogant boy, and report to her for the next few months. She knows that we've acquired additional help, though she doesn't yet know who you all are."

Artanis bowed his head as they all rose, "By my honor, Matriarch. We will not fall!"

Venelana smiled at that. She could certainly trust these Protoss, they were a race of nothing but honorable warriors who put honor and duty above all else. _The perfect army_. "I trust you won't, Hierarch. Thank you, you three. Have your armies assemble in the field for a mass teleportation rune, they'll be awaiting in a private building until the game's been set. Good luck, I look forward to seeing the match."

A flash of gray on the floor occurred, revealing the ever pristine Grayfia. "My lords and lady, Lady Rias is ready to meet you."

Sarah smirked as she began to walk away. "I've got something up my sleeve. You'll love it."

Jim did a mock salute. "Ma'am." Venelana smiled sweetly until Sarah was walking away, when her eyes hardened. A silent warning.

 _Remember what I said, James._

The ex-Marshall's face fell slightly, and he hastened his foot falls to where Grayfia awaited them. As he stepped in next to the three, Sarah raised a brow in concern. "Jim? You good?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah just haven't taken a shit yet."

Sarah was unconvinced. "Uh huh. I won't probe you, but I trust you."

With that, they flashed away, leaving Venelana and Sirzechs to gather their documents.

"What was that?" He asked. "Jim looked frightened. Does he doubt himself against Phenex? I've seen what they have, and _I'm_ frightened."

Venelana giggled. "Oh, it's nothing dear. I'm sure he'll be fine. Though I am curious to see what they'll all do."

…

-YakiTori-

In the Occult Research Club's meeting room, Akeno Himejima, third-year student at Kuoh Academy, Buxom black haired beauty, and Rias Gremory's best friend, let out a deep sigh. She had been serving her King since that fateful day she had found her in the forest, close to starvation. Whenever she was depressed, or having a nightmare due to her PTSD, she'd feel Rias hold her so she could cry out all her tears. Even though it'd been years, she could hear her mother's screams of terror now and again..

That was why today of all days, she was giving it her all to return the favor. Today was the day that Riser would come to see his 'beloved' Rias. Said redheaded girl was in the middle of throwing around furniture in her anger, while Akeno tried to hold her. A flying plate soared right over a small girl with white hair and gold eyes, who nonchalantly munched on brownies. This was Koneko Toujo, adorable school mascot and rook to Rias Gremory. Known for her appetite, and stoicism.

"That… bastard! He thinks he can just… take me like some kind of trophy?!' Rias yelled as she kicked a chair with angry tears. "Like HELL!"

"Rias, please! It's not going to happen-" Akeno began.

Her King whirled on her, fists clenched. "What do you mean it's not? He gets to just pick me, and suddenly we're in a rigged marriage. For what? So we remain _pure_ Devils? Fuck that!"

A blonde boy stepped forward, trying to placate her with raised hands. "The Rating Game, my King! If we deny him his right, and bring that up, he'll have to accept!" This was Yuuto Kiba, Rias Gremory's first knight. She loved him like a little brother, and could never really stay mad at his voice of reason. Hearing this, she deflated a little, before collapsing on one of the room's couches.

Akeno was quick to slide in beside her, arms around her King's shoulder. She frowned as she listened to her crying. "When Issei and Raynare get back, we'll figure this out. Remember that Lord Sirzechs said we were getting help? This is _good_ , Rias."

The redhead sniffled, looking up from her bangs with teary blue eyes. "I actually… I actually forgot about that. Thank you, Akeno." She leaned into her friend's bosom, partially wiping her eyes on her friend's shirt.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh, though they knew it'd be short lived. They'd take any respite they could get. Behind Kiba, the main doors opened. In stepped Rias' brunette pawn and raven-haired servants, Issei and Raynare. "Hey Prez, we're back! Raynare was just telling me we uh… whoa." He paused to survey the broken furniture. "Were we too late?"

Raynare smirked, giving a low whistle. "Damn, we missed the party I guess?"

Akeno shot the ex-fallen angel a glare, but smiled at Issei. "No, that was Rias. In fact, I think you're just in time. Look!" She pointed to a glowing gray rune, as everyone and Rias turned their attention to the far side of the room.

When it dissipated, it revealed Grayfia, along with three other… people? One looked like a man, but covered in armor that clearly outsized him. Then there was a… an angel? No, he wore heaven's armor, but he didn't have a halo. Odd. The last was a woman with long and spiked wings coming out of her… A Maou?!

Rias stood up, pleating her skirt and wiping her face once more. "Lady Grayfia! And… I'm sorry, where are my manners." She bowed at the waist as they approached in greeting. "I am Rias Gremory, and this is my peerage. Akeno, Asia, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, and Raynare."

Grayfia bowed, "My lady. These are the people sworn by your brother to help you. Let them serve you as they served him."

The man spoke first. He had rugged beard, but his face seemed to be all heart. "Shoot, miss Rias. If I'd have known you were so proper, I would'a worn my best suit. Name's Jimmy, and I'm the marsh- uh… right." He coughed awkwardly, stuck in his ways.

Everyone's attention turned to the angel-looking figure. With bright glowing eyes, he clasped a three-fingered hand to his chestplate, and bowed his head in reverence. "I am Hierarch Artanis, of the Daelaam faction of the Protoss Empire. I am honored to meet you, Matriarch Gremory. My blades are yours, as they were Executor Tassadar's and Dark Prelate Zeratul's." Akeno giggled behind her hand at that.

The lady in purple rolled her glowing eyes. "You keep using that word, you know. I'm pretty sure she's not a Matriarch. I'm Sarah Kerrigan, but please just call me Sarah."

Rias smiled, but still bowed her head in respect. "Forgive me, but you're such a high ranking Dev-"

Jim waved his hand, "Uhh, she's not a Devil, darlin'. She's a-"

Sarah cut in, amused. "-A zerg. I'm the Queen, in fact."

At that, the young Devils looked at her with so many questions.

A minute of awkward silence ticked by.

"Uh.." Issei began, "What's a Zerg?" Raynare facepalmed next to him.

Asia, the young blonde with beautiful green eyes timidly stepped forward. "U-um.. if you're the Queen.. Where's your king?" Jim glanced at Sarah with a crack on his lips. _Yeah darlin', where's your king?_ Jim thought aloud for her to pick up. _Gee, I fucking wonder, cowboy._

Before anyone could answer, the Devils in front of the trio tensed to a commotion behind them. As they turned to the far wall where they had come from, there was now an orange rune. The Phenex symbol.

"Oh great." Rias stated with concealed fear.

Kerrigan shot her a questioning look, when a young man clapped as he stepped out from the rune. "Riasssssssss! Oh Rias! Your beloved Riser has arrived!" He swaggered arrogantly forward, stealing a cookie from one of the end tables.

Jim took on a cruel smile. "Oh this'll be hella fun."

Sarah cracked her neck. "I can't wait to tear him apart."

Artanis nodded, standing as imposingly tall as possible.

"Indeed."

* * *

 **Review as always, I love your thoughts and feedback~**


	4. Chapter 4: GFC

**Hi all, sorry for the delay. Work has been leaving me exhausted, overtime hours and all that.**

 **Oh yes, she is so gonna destroy his mind. Glad you enjoy!**

 **What do you mean what happened to Asia? Like in this story? She was rescued by the peerage, before Raynare could finish her ritual in my version of the canon. She's otherwise alright, and still has her healing! Raynare was spared by Issei, as he found he could forgive her. Especially since her orders were falsified by Kokabiel to look like Azazel had ordered her to kill Issei. She was a piece in the game to make Azazel look like a war mongerer!**

 **I'm choosing that head canon, since I'm sad that she only died just because she was stupid and acted on her own. I like to think she'd be smarter than that, but again this is just me wishing she could have survived, as I really like her.**

 **As for vali and Tannin, we will have to see~**

* * *

4

Gremory Fried Chicken

Koneko Toujo was many things. The school's cute mascot, a nekomata in hiding, a devil, and Rias' rook. Tonight however, patient was not one of them. She'd been enjoying herself to her usual night time snacks which mainly consisted of oreo cookies, chocolate chip cookies, brownies, and a glass of milk.

Something about the oreos she just couldn't resist; She often ate them packs at a time, always while dipping each cookie in milk. The softness and flavor they took on was irresistible to the little white haired devil. Rias often chided her on her eating habits, as it was burning through the Gremory's weekly allowance faster than her own shopping needs.

Her eating was cut short however, when the inevitable 'yakitori' or "skewed chicken" Phenex came to crash their night. When the arrogant asshole had sauntered over to grab one of her precious snacks, she vowed revenge. The little devil brooded as she watched her peerage's new allies size up their prey.

Riser poured himself a glass of milked, downing while holding a finger up as if to say 'wait until I'm done'. He set down the empty glass, his gaze wandering till he settled on a certain redhead's rack. "Riser figured that tonight Rias deary, he could come to sweep you off your feet. What do you say? We could even consummate our marriage here and now." He chuckled to himself.

The shorter brown haired boy, Issei Hyoudo, clenched his fist. "You asshole! How dare you talk to president that way!" He stepped forward, ready to throw himself at the Phenex in a moment's notice. Rias looked at her pawn, a sad smile touching her lips. "Issei.." Her eyes hardened as she looked back at her would-be fiance. "You and I both know that I will never marry you! You're nothing but a womanizer and a piece of shit!"

The Phenex boy swept his blonde hair as he stepped past three of the Gremory's servants. "Oh darling, you wound Riser! Surely you'd reconsider, lest I burn everyone here to convince you otherwise!" He said, readying a flame in his right hand.

"That's not going to happen." A voice, a woman's for sure, that almost sounded like it had multiple layers to it. "Not while I'm here."

The Phenex boy gasped as a hand clamped around his wrist, cutting off all connection to his fire. He suddenly felt powerless.. What was this? This hand, is that… are those _scales_? Claws? A dragon? "What… who are you?!" He looked to his right in fear. Before, he had only eyes for the redheaded gremory. It was only now that he noticed the armored woman before him.

She stood at the same height as him, covered in what looked like dragon scales at first. After a second and harder glance, Riser noticed she almost looked.. Insect like. Adorned in nothing but carapace and membrane. Her eyes were an ominous purple, though she was certainly no Fallen Angel. Her wings looked like a Devil's, but bony and ancient… and _bladed_. Her hair flowed down to shoulder length in the form of tendrils, almost like they were dreadlocks.

She poke as though _she_ were already the current Lucifer. "Me? I'm the designated Queen Bitch of the universe. Kerrigan. The Queen of Blades." She proudly declared, flaring her deadly wings. Each had a razor sharp tip, easily able to tear away the toughest neosteel armor and protoss metal.

Akeno looked at her in slight arousal, wanting to see said blades in action. She had a knack for being a sadist, so hearing 'Queen' and 'blades' was more than enough to get her going.

Issei was looking confusedly at her chest, noting that even though she appeared to have nothing on, there were no nipples! How could tits not have nipples? It was like the universe playing a cruel joke.

Asia looked afraid and hugged Rias' right arm, but was thankful that Sarah was on their side.

Rias glared at Issei for ogling a newcomer already. It had only been thirty minutes! _He could always just look at mine.._

Breaking into a sweat, Riser wrenched his hand away. Already he could feel the warmth of his fire returning to the limb. _What was that…_ "R-Riser has no fear, he could easily defeat-"

He bumped into something _big_ as he backpedaled. "Oh I'm _suuuree_ he could, man. You wanna bet on that?" A voice said just behind his ear. The Phenex whirled around, only to come face to face with a … man? Only that he was wearing a massive suit of armor, giving him way more height over the Phenex. "Name's Jimmy. That there's my lady, so you better think twice before you say something you're gonna regret." In his hands he held a rifle that was bigger than Riser's own body. He scoffed, sure that the could withstand such a crude human weapon.

Jim smirked, his bearded face showing off a light-hearted attitude that sat atop a veiled threat. His breath faintly smelled of whiskey. Riser furrowed his brow. "Where did you.."

"...Come from?" said a voice, causing Riser to pause. He was certain this voice had come from within his head, though it had not been his own thoughts. It felt like.. Someone had entered uninvited. "If I had a day to explain, you would most likely remain in disbelief."

Riser turned to the last newcomer. Where he was afraid of Kerrigan and Jim, he was almost.. In awe of this last being. It looked like a man, if you took away the man's mouth and gave him eyes that looked like twinkling stars. His skin was pale blue, and looked like it had the texture of a lizard hide. The young Phenex felt like he could relax around this newcomer… that was, until the room was now lit by two luminous blades that extended from his wrists. One was blue while the other was green, and what surprised everyone the most was the fact they gave off no heat. "However, that will have to be for another day. As much as I understand young Phenex, I am to engage you in glorious combat!"

Riser couldn't believe what he was hearing. Combat? "What?! Rias, what is the meaning of this!" He spun to the girl on the other side of the room. It was now she who had a confident smirk.

"You know there's no way in hell I'm marrying you. So Grayfia told me that there's one way out of this: A Rating Game."

"A Ratin- hah! As if you could worm your way out of Riser's grasp, Rias."

The redhead straightened herself a bit more, a resolute expression on her face. This was her moment, to show her peerage that she could protect them. She would! "I beg to differ. Thanks to my three new servants, I'm going to beat you and put a stop to this stupid wedding!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lord Phenex", Grayfia began as she cleared her throat, "According to Devil law, one of the would-be spouses are in disagreement. The only way to resume the wedding would be to subjugate the other in the form of a Rating Game."

Riser stepped back, laughing to himself. Outwardly, he was showing that he held no fears of losing this match. Inwardly, he was nervous about these three newcomers, the scaled woman in particular.

Wait.

She just smirked. Why did she smirk?

"Because I can hear everything you think. No thought is safe from me." She said, her eyes boring into his. Ah yes, that one thing she didn't share. She was a telepath, as all ghost operatives had to be. This allowed her to read minds, and if she wanted to… to flay them as well.

"No… how can that.. Mark Riser's words, all of you!" Riser stomped his foot like a child, "No one will stand in his way! Peerage, to me!" He raised his hands, and a burst of flame enveloped him before it pulled away like a curtain. Around him stood an assortment of girls, all varying in appearance and ability.

"He will defeat you easily, especially since he has a full set of pieces at his every beck and call!"

His peerage consisted of the following assortment: A girl with black hair in a purple kimono. She stood quietly, her hands folded together within her sleeves. Riser's bishop.

Two knights, one with brown hair that looked like she was wearing silver plate armor, and one with long black hair that wore a white top and red shorts.

Two rooks, a girl with who wore a half-mask that covered her right eye, and she was wearing what looked like a leather biker-get up. The other girl appeared to be of chinese origin, judging by her blue qi-pao dress, and a twin-bun hairstyle for her shoulder length hair.

Then there were Riser's pawns, which consisted of two sets of twins and two more girls after that. One pair looked like they were dressed to be maids, what with their french style outfits. The other pair of twins appeared to a cross between cats and girls, if the cat ears coming out of their hair was anything to go by.

The last two pawns were a staff-wielding girl with blue hair, and a girl that looked like she was wearing 'Slave Leia's' outfit from a film a long, long time ago in a galaxy fa..

Then there was Riser's Queen, a woman who stood tall and intimidating while wielding a staff of sorts. Kerrigan laughed inwardly, _this chick just might have me beat in the purple department, Jim._

She got a laugh out loud in response, _She just might darlin'. Purple hair, lipstick, dress, hell even her eyes? You'll have to step up your game!_

Sarah noted that there was a little girl who stood next to Riser. She prodded her mind, and found her out to be his little sister. No wonder they looked so alike. Wait, was she serving under him? _That's just… ew. I'm am so going to beat this sick fuck's ass._

Scoffing confidently, Riser raised his hands as if putting on a show for all. "As you can see dear Rias, Riser has a full set! You're still short a few, there's no way you'll beat him."

Rias crossed her arms under her chest. "We'll see about that, Phenex. Just you wait."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you're looking forward to our marriage as much as I am. Now, with-"

Grayfia held up a hand before the young Devil could finish. "Lord Riser, a moment. Due to the fact that you indeed have a full set while Lady Gremory does not, There will be a ten day period of rest to allow her to train in order to compensate for this disadvantage." _Lord Raynor, Hierarch Artanis, and Lady Kerrigan need ten days to prepare their forces._ "You will accept these terms or I will forward your lack of cooperation to the Maou."

Riser bit back a retort, knowing full well how dangerous it was to piss off the 'Silver-haired Queen of Annihilation'. "Very.. very well, Riser accepts these terms." He regained his arrogant smirk once more as he pointed his finger at Rias. "You had better make good use of your time, darling! Riser… will see you very soon."

With that, he and his peerage were once again engulfed in demonic flames, before they all dissipated.

Everyone let out a collective breath, save for Grayfia and the Kroprulu three. Issei growled, slamming his fist into his hand. "Gah! I hate this. I couldn't do anything to protect you president, I'm sorry!" He hung his head slightly, but Rias was quick to walk over and place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, my adorable pawn. You'll just have to work hard and then show me your strength in the real fight!" At this, the young boy perked up a little.

Kiba shook his head, a smile on his face. Koneko the whole time had been munching on her cookies. Asia drank some tea to calm her nerves.

The Fallen Angel next to Issei, Raynare, nodded toward their new allies. "Ten days to train, president. Will they be coming with us?"

"Yes, we'll need their help if we want to get ourselves whipped into tip top shape." Rias turned back to regard them. "We'll actually be heading to a private estate of mine, it's perfect since it has an open field for some practice."

Jim nodded, looking to Sarah and Artanis. "Sounds good to me, we'll get everything done and more."

The Zerg Queen nodded, "I have something in mind that'll really help. You'll see." She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see the black-haired beauty that had been serving tea.

Akeno chuckled behind her hand, bowing slightly. "Ara ara, I have to say, your display of power on that fool earlier was amazing."

Sarah laughed, it felt nice to be praised for her scary act once in a while. "You liked that?"

"Mmhmm! I'm all one for inflicting pain and all, but sometimes intimidation is just the best! Tell me, are your wings really made for cutting?" She looked at her in admiration.

"Believe me, you would gush at the things these babies have gotten themselves into."

Rias rolled her eyes, amused. "Akeno.."

Akeno blushed, moving away to sit on the couch next to Koneko. "Wow, I can't wait for this, Rias. Honestly I'm looking forward to this game more than anything else."

Artanis nodded at that, "Indeed, I for one am eager to prove my loyalty to house Gremory. If the Xel' Naga are not what I thought they were, then perhaps finding a new being to serve would be…" He trailed off, suddenly lost in his thoughts again.

Jim snapped his fingers at his friend's face, "Hey 'Tanis. You okay there buddy?"

Asia looked up at the ceiling in thought. "What's a Xel'Naga?"

Raynare threw one of her bangs "While we're at it… just who _are_ you guys?"

Koneko wrinkled her nose. "You three smell funny."

An awkward silence once again fell. Jim sighed, man these moments had to stop happening.

"Well.."

"You see…"

"It all began when the conclave-"

"Everyone." Grayfia interrupted, "If there is nothing else required of me, then I will take my leave. You have ten days to train, do make the most of it. Good luck to you all. My lords and Zerg Queen, your forces are awaiting you at the bottom of Lady Rias' private estate." She flashed away in a gray rune, leaving the peerage to themselves once again.

Rias sighed, looking at the floor in thought. It had been a long night, and she was beat. She wanted nothing more than to cuddle with her Issei right now, but first thing was first. The room was a mess, and she had more than enough support to help her out.

Wait.

She turned to her new servants, though not officially Devils reincarnated by her, they did server her under her older brother's orders. She could not have been more grateful.

"She said 'your forces'... what did she mean by that?"

She only looked more confused as Jim and Sarah cracked knowing smiles, while she could have sworn Artanis' eyes twinkled a tiny bit brighter.


	5. Training Day

**Thank you to those who continue to follow, I really appreciate your reviews and support! It's a lot of fun writing this story, so I hope you continue to stick with me!**

* * *

Go Hard

"Oi boss man, tell me again why we're doin' this? Isn't the red lass doing well enough for her family an' friends?" A nearby marine asked, marching alongside the convoy of tanks and troops. It was training day, and at the moment everyone was hoofing it up the hill. Rias was at the front with Akeno and Asia, while Issei hefted a huge stack of duffel bags on his back.

Jim Raynor shook his head, a knowing smirk on his face. "Cause without our help, it ain't gonna be enough to just let her mess around with what she knows. They might be demons or whatever, but they're still just kids."

Kerrigan nudged him in the side as she shot him a glance. "While that's fine, I can't help but get the feeling we're just working for another Mengsk. I prodded Venelana's mind, Jim. She means to use us."

The ex-Marshall sighed. "I know, but it's a bit different. The old man just wanted to use us to kill people. We ain't her slaves, but we can't just let that kind of shit happen to her daughter. Unwanted marriage? Can you imagine that?" He asked, looking at his lover's face for any readable thoughts.

Sarah shook her head, "Yeah, I guess it's not exactly like I said, but we should still show her that we're not going to be her servants. We _need_ to get out of here, remember."

JIm nodded and looked up in thought as the convoy continued. They'd be hauling up plenty of training equipment for his boys and girls to use on the young devils. Massive containers were being towed by siege tanks as they all trudged up the hill to Rias' estate. Inside each were crates of harmless blue ballistic ammunition for their armaments, which would coat their targets in splotches of easy-to-wash paint that smelled faintly of lavender. "I know, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, I didn't forget. Let's just focus on this for now, alright?"

...

Or Go Home

Fenix regarded Artanis and Karax as they marched with their Templar and Purifier regiments. "Hierarch, I understand that our task is to train these young Terran, but what is it exactly you were planning to put out for them to practice with?" Behind their cohort, the oh so _friendly_ looking zerg forces of the Queen of Blades slithered and scampered in tow.

While they now had an alliance with the ex-Ghost operative and lover to their friend Raynor, they didn't feel any ease being near the monsters. Too many long years had left deeper wounds than any healer could mend.

Artanis rubbed his chin in thought, "What indeed," He began, "I was going to propose that I would use some of the High Templar who are willing, to train that one girl who utilizes psionic lightning. What of you, friend Fenix?"

Fenix's orange visor hummed in processed thought. "I see, it all makes sense. I had no idea she was even capable of such psionic power. I myself will employ safe settings on my colossi units, though instead of incineration, they will use time warp cannons. They are harmless, leaving only small radial spheres that will slow anyone caught in it, and wear away in moments."

"I am amazed at your intuition, friend Fenix!" Karax said excitedly, "I will use zealots with training staves to help them in close combat. Surely the strengths of a mighty protoss will be of great aid!"

Artanis clapped his hands, their plan was set. "Then we are of an accord! According to friend Raynor, he will start off training them during the first few days, then we shall take over, and lastly they will train against Kerrigan's Zerg."

…

"Seems pretty fair," Sarah mused, "Though they're going to be in for a nasty surprise when it's my turn."

Jim snorted with a laugh. "Ain't that the truth?"

They marched ahead, catching up the short haired boy with a ton of baggage on him. On top was Koneko, curled up and fast asleep like a pet cat. Next to him was Raynare, the girl with long black hair. She was smirking as she poked fun at the poor kid. "Come on, Issei. If you can take a light spear to the chest, you can carry our things. It's not even that much."

Issei was heaving, Jim could only shake his head in pity.

"Easy… gah.. For you… uh.. To say! You're not.. even.. carrying anything!" He said between breaths, sweat dripping down his features.

Raynare only checked her nails idly. "True, but it's only a man's job to take lug around a woman's things when they're travelling. You'd be a gentleman…" she left a teasing tone at the end.

"Suck my di- ow!" Issei suddenly yelped, nearly falling forward as a spark of light hit his ass.

"You really don't want to finish that, Issei." Raynare while clenching a fist. "Besides, it's good training for you. You need more muscle."

…

Rias, Asia, and Akeno were at the very front while flanked by a couple of Ghosts. The silent soldiers unnerved her to the core, and she could always feel them watching her behind their masks.

She felt a hand touching her elbow, and turned to her left to see Akeno with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Rias. They're here to help us. We can't lose with them at our side. Look at what we have, tanks? Are you kidding?" She chuckled behind a hand.

"I guess you're right, Akeno. Still, I've never seen these people before… where did they come from? Brother keeps dodging my questions, and mother just tells me to not ask and to just trust her. Something's up."

"Hm, perhaps, but I still think we should use all the help we can get. Especially if it's free."

Asia held onto Rias' right arm, more to comfort herself from the glaring ghosts. "Um, w-well it seems like we have so many tools. These guys around us look like they all have guns? They could shoot Riser to death, president."

The redhead smiled at that, her cute little Asia was always one of her brightest people. "That's very true, Asia. Plus, those… Toss? They have a lot of weapons too, not to mention they look really interesting. Covered in gold."

"They also use lightning magic like me," Akeno said, cupping her own chin in thought, "I wonder how that can be. They're definitely not Fallen Angels."

Rias frowned at that. She couldn't sense any demonic energy from the Protoss, but she could feel something else… it had a cooler feeling, nothing aggressive and reckless, but instead solid and focused. Like they all knew exactly how their powers worked. "I'm not sure how, but be careful with them Akeno. Thing could get dangerous if we anger them."

Akeno nodded, looking at one of the ghosts and back to Rias. "Okay… but what about those things in the very back?"

…

Day 1

"Alright, little boys and girls, stand shoulder to shoulder on the line! Move your asses!" A gruff looking man in CMC armor stood in front of a set up shooting range, hands clasped behind his back as he watched the young devils scramble. "Absolutely disgusting," He began as paced down the line of sweating teenagers. "You all make me sick! You call that formation? I could do this shit with one leg!"

He stopped right in front of Akeno. "You! Stand up straight! Shit, with anchors like those, it's a miracle you can even get out of bed!" The half Fallen Angel began to blush, enjoying the verbal attacks. "Did I say something funny?!"

Biting back a breath, Akeno let out an exhale. "N-no, but-"

"B-but nothing! In fact, go run yours around the field, right fucking now! MOVE!" he clapped his iron-clad hands, prompting her to run off. Akeno looked confused at first, but jumped and got into a hard sprint away as she followed a set of cones.

The man lit a cigar, and placed it into his mouth as he continued. "Now, I am Staff Sergeant Davidson. I am not your father, mother, lover, or uncle! As far as you are aware, I am your _god_. You will address me as nothing but 'Staff Sergeant!' Am I clear on that?" He stood in front of the kids, chewing more cigar as he puffed out smoke. "I said… DO YOU GET ME?!" The sudden rise in volume caused everyone to jump, the blonde girl to hiccup, and the white haired girl to twitch at the eye.

In unison, they yelled, "YES STAFF SERGEANT!"

Akeno was just coming back, already panting and drenched in sweat. She had her hands on her knees as she was catching her breath.

"Damn right. Now, At ease. I got something for you. Squad, attention!" Davidson yelled to a group of marines with blue visors and sleeker looking armor. They all held very large rifles with scopes. "Staff Sergeant!"

"I want you to load up and get ready to take aim. We're gonna be putting them through some much needed exercise."

One chuckled, to the kids' chagrin. "Hooah!"

With a nod, Davidson turned back to Rias and her peerage. "Start running, and be prepared to dodge. If one of you can make it to that flag all the way down range without getting hit, you win the exercise and a meal." He pointed at a tall flagpole that flapped with the emblem of 'Raynor's Raiders'.

"But if all of you are covered in blue paint by the time this is over, we'll be putting you through another exercise right away. Now, no tricks, magic, super powers, all that power-puff girl bullshit, you hear me?" They all nodded nervously. "Good, now go on and get!" Davidson yelled, firing a pistol into the air.

Right away, Kiba was the first to sprint past the smirking Staff Sergeant, and down lane. As soon as he was three feet away, the marines all racked their rifles, and took aim. Raynare was next to break off, then Akeno. Rias turned to Asia, who was shaking in her shoes. "Don't worry, just stay with me, and I promise we'll make it. Okay?"

The blonde nun nodded, walking to the edge of the field next to her president. "Okay…" She yelped as Koneko broke into a sprint on all fours, like some kind of sabercat.

A marine zeroed his impaler gauss rifle's aim just a bit. "Firing on that fast one." The air cracked with as shots were fired off, whizzing through the air at high speeds and pucker the grass with spats of blue.

Kiba was the knight of his clan, and therefore the fastest. He didn't think any human would we capable of hitting him. He almost laughed as he neared the flag, eager to have some lunch. It'd been a hard hike for all of them, Issei especially, so they could use the respite.

His thoughts were broken as the ground near his right exploded in puffs of blue paint. Going into a zig zag, Kiba dodged two more rounds from the marines back behind him, hearing the loud pops and cracks of their weapons. These guys were good! If these had been real bullets, he'd have been more nervous. Almost to the flagpole, it'd only be a few more yards until-

He gasped as he felt cold liquid coat his leg, and he collapsed into the grass. "Ahh!" Kiba looked down at his leg, which was now a bright blue. Damn, they got him. He looked over at his friends, cheering on all of them. "You got this, guys! Come on!"

Rias and akeno heaved, their massive busts barely holding in their sports bras. "This… really… sucks.. Rias!" Akeno ran to her left a little, as a few rounds landed in the dirt between them.

"I… know… we… got… this!" Rias' blue eyes widened as she watched Issei get hosed down by bullets. "Shit!"

Asia whined, a couple of feet behind the rehead. "Waaahhh! President, I don't like this- oof!" the blonde nun fell forward, but not because of the marines firing on them. She had simply tripped over a divot in the dirt face first.

"Asia! Are you okay?" Issei nearly stopped, but Raynare caught his wrist just in time.

"Come on dumbass, keep it moving! We're almost there!" She pulled him along, but was hit in the ribs by a stray round. "OH COME ON!"

"Aw Ray, I'm so- wahh!" Issei cried out as he too took hits into the back of his shoulder.

Davidson chuckled to himself. "Good job soldiers, we nearly have them. Get that white chocolate looking girl, though. She's damn fast."

Koneko indeed had made the most progress of them all so far. Kiba was the fastest out of all them, but he had gotten careless. Asia was just clumsy, but they didn't seem to be shooting at her anymore. She was most thankful when she spared a glance at her two seniors, Rias and Akeno. The poor older girls were having a hard time with mobility, due to their encumbersome breasts. Not that Issei minded the view.

A few rounds exploded near her left flank, causing her to dive roll past a few more. She was nearly there. If she could just find a good evasion pattern to throw off the marines, she'd be in the clear. However, her enemies were _skilled_ , trained. It only took them a couple seconds of observation before they learned how and where to shoot at her. "Stupid humans. Stupid guns."

By now, all the marines' fire had began to focus on her. They recognized her as the biggest threat, and coordinated their shots. One was taking careful single shots, while the rest where peppering her with burst and automatic fire.

"No!" Koneko hissed, as she felt her whole left arm explode into blue lavender. "I'm sorry, president.." She punched the ground, so sure that she'd win. Damn.

"Holy shit Rias, we're… almost… ah!" Akeno ducked as she sensed some bullets whizz her way. "...There.."

Rias nodded, her chest and legs on fire. They'd been sprinting the entire time, but they still weren't as fast as the rest of their peerage. They were more akin to tanks, meant for taking damage and dealing it back. They were certainly not cut out for the hard physical struggle that was exercise.

Jim Raynor had suggested that they train with his troops for the first few days, in order to help them expect any kind of attack from Riser's forces. She wasn't sure how man of the Phenexs' peerage was ranged other than his Queen, but she figured it would help all the same.

They were so close now, about a couple yards left. Between her and Akeno, she thought that maybe splitting up would help them. There were only three marines, and with one taking the fall while the other made a dash for it, it might just work. "Akeno!... I have, a plan.."

"Yeah?!" Akeno's grey sports bra was now a darker shade, her nipples hard from the adrenaline and her face as red as Rias' hair. She never noticed the smirk on her Queen's face, her purple eyes gleaming. "So do I… Sorry!"

Rias risked a glance over at her best friend, "Huh, what do you- ahh!" She felt the Yamato Nadeshiko grab her and hold her in place back toward the marines. "Akeno, what the fu-" Her words were cut off as she got plastered by rounds, gooping her in blue lavender.

Akeno had already began pulling down the flag, laughing and gasping between her breaths. "Sorry… Rias… but I had to… was the only way.."

Davidson's cigar dropped from his mouth, a small smile beginning to form on his rugged face. "Hold fire! I think that's all she wrote."

...

The young devils were all drinking from water bottles, wiping off sweat from the heat of the day's sun. Rias glared at Akeno, who only continued to gulp down a bottle. The marines had marched off to help prep the next course, as their day was far from over. The Staff Sergeant nodded in satisfaction. "Nice job boys and girls, you passed. I'm impressed Anchors."

Akeno furrowed her brow, feeling a bit annoyed, "Anchors?"

"Did I stutter? Anyways, it seems you got some balls after all. Taking your leader and using her to distract your enemy. Not the best tactic, but you definitely understand a last move when you see one."

Rias sighed, it had taken her four water bottles just to clean her face off alone. "So what's next, staff sergeant? I'd really like for us to eat soon, we've been out here for hours. Asia's getting tired, and I don't want us pushed too hard." Asia had indeed been exhausted already, the one exercise having been too much for the poor nun. Rias looked on in worry as the girl leaned on Issei's shoulder, who was busy pouring some water into Raynare's empty bottle.

Davidson nodded. "Alright, let's have a bite. Got plenty of time today, so we'll make sure none of you end up passing out."

Rias and Akeno shifted uncomfortably as the marine now began to smile knowingly. "Tell me little Grim, you know anything about Crucio Tanks?"


	6. Chapter 6: Feathers

**Hey all, glad you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for your reviews! Don't worry, I saved the best for last hehe.**

* * *

"GUN READY!"

"Fire!"

""GUNS, GUNS, GUNS! WHOOH!" The thundering of crucio cannons filled the air, blasting the grassy field with harmless blue paint.

Rias and her peerage had been doing rounds of dodging tank shells as their next exercise. They had all been given a half hour's rest to clean up and shake off some soreness, something she'd ask the Sergeant for.

She realized how deadly these terran could be if they had been using actual ammo. That being said, they also had had the top rule while training with the Raiders: The young devils weren't allowed to use their powers. Earlier, Jim had to clarify with her why it was a bad idea.

Rias hadn't been too happy to hear that. "Why not?" she yelled at a shrugging Jim Raynor. "we're perfectly capable of not harming you." She crossed her arms under perfect bust with a pout.

"We've seen some of your powers already, and to be honest we just don't got the time to repair all the damage you could deal to our electronic shit." The Ex Marshall sighed, "Especially since miss Akeno here shoots lightning."

The nadeshiko shook her head with a smirk. "So I guess we're just practicing our agility with you guys? I mean, I guess that's not a bad thing, right Rias?"

The redhead nodded, she had a point. "That's true, I guess. Jim, you did mention there were two others we were going to train with?"

"Yup", he nodded, "The Protoss are after us, and then the Zerg are last. You can use your powers on them since they both can handle it a helluva lot better than us. We're just humans after all."

While it was reasonable, it didn't make any of the peerage feel any better about having to deal with Siege Tanks. The things looked like giant turtles to them, spreading out four legs and raising their cannons like some kind of scared scorpions. Another explosion rocked the earth near Akeno and Rias, showering them with bits of rock and sticky grass.

Asia was whining while wiping off her face, while Koneko remained untouched. The little girl was simply too fast for the tanks to get a hit, and she was barely breaking a sweat. The same was said for Kiba, since they were all only dealing with five tanks for this exercise. He was weaving and bobbing, throwing off the gunners with his impressive agility.

Issei was doing alright, though a shot grazed his left side and he had some blue ruining his shirt. Raynare had the advantage of her wings, pushing herself out of the way just in time. "President, this is bullshit! How are we supposed to last like this?"

Rias rolled her eyes. "Just keep dodging! We're almost done! You and Akeno are supposed to take to the skies after this, so keep it up!" She turned to the rest of her peerage. "Only 2 minutes left! Let's go!" She received a bunch of nods from everyone.

Inside one of the tanks, Jim sat listening to _country roads_ , an old earth song. "Nice shot, guys! Keep it up. Nova, are the training vikings ready?" He pressed a finger into his ear piece.

" _Should be ready once you're done with the tanks. They're eager to stretch out their wings._ "

"Copy that, I'll let the kids know in a bit. Stand by." He clapped the gunner on the shoulder, a pretty blonde whose tag read 'Schneider'. "Keep shellin 'em, we got a minute left everyone!"

" _Copy that, sir!"_

 _"Amen."_

 _"I love you, sir."_

 _"This is really fucking fun, I tell you what."_

"Aye aye!" Saluted Schneider.

When everyone's ears stopped ringing and the earth stopped shaking, Rias and her peerage groggily got back together.

Issei spit out some paint, smiling at a chuckling kiba with bright blue teeth. Raynare laughed her ass off.

"Blue pervert." Koneko appeared by them, not a single speck of paint on her. She had somehow gotten a hold of some sugared walnuts, lazily munching away.

Asia walked over to Rias, a worried look on her paint-splattered face. "Is it over?"

Her president patted her on the head. "Yes, we can all go rest now. All that's left is for Raynare and Akeno to get some flight combat practice." She turned to the two raven haired-girls, "Alright, go for it! Fly!"

"Sure thing." Raynare flexed her fallen wings and rose up.

Akeno winked at her best friend, before extending her own. "This'll be fun!" The two of them threw up gusts of wind as they took off into the clear sky.

Rias felt a human presence approaching, and turned to see Jim without his suit on. He was coming down from the tanks, and without the armor he looked a lot tinier. "Oh, hey Jim. Remind me what they're doing again?"

"Hey, kid. Right, so the idea here is they're gonna fight each other, but at the same time they gotta dodge the lanzer rockets that my vikings are gonna be shooting at them."

"Lanzer.. What?" The poor girl looked dumbfounded. How many different weapons did humans have?

The ex-Marshall laughed. "You'll see in a bit. Alright, I want everyone to watch from the tanks, give these girls their space. From what you told me, looks they got beef with each other, so it might get ugly."

Indeed, once the the fallen angel and fallen-devil hybrid, all bets were off. Immediately Raynare was preparing a light spear with Akeno's name on it. "Ready, bitch?" She smirked.

Akeno was smiling that 'sweet but sadistic' smile she wore when she was about to enjoy a good fight. "I was born ready, slut." Her fingers crackled with lightning.

Without another word, they charged each other. Raynare hurled her spear straight for the nadeshiko's stomach, but Akeno saw it a mile away. Whirling to the right, the half-devil shot a lance of lightning in return. It was a bright golden color, making the other angel's peach fuzz stand on end. _Shit, that was close._ A small bead of sweat formed on her temple as she reared back to make some distance.

The two began circling each other, each throwing bolts of light and lightning respectively.

Meanwhile, Jim and the others were watching through a view screen from a drone that was keeping on them. "Damn, they're dangerous as hell."

Rias laughed. "I'm pretty sure Earth is more dangerous than hell."

"Got me there. Still, you can feel all that from here! I'm really glad we're not on their bad side."

Akeno and Raynare continued floating in place, glaring at one another. Both of their outfits had been torn and burned in various spots, thanks to their destructive magic. Akeno wiped some blood from her cheek. "You're pretty good."

"Kept you guessing, huh? I'm not a grunt anymore, I've gotten better since our last match. By the way…" the Fallen Angel checked her nails casually. "About Issei.."

Akeno growled, "I told you, he's off limits. He's mine!" She shot out another blast of lightning, but it missed narrowly.

"Oh please, you haven't done shit to get his attention. Who's the one spending more time with him anyway, huh?"

"..You bitch, you asked fo-"

" _Room for one more?_ " Called out a voice. They two looked around, confused. It had sounded like it came from a speaker. Where…

"Akeno, behind you!" Raynare pointed out, eyes wide with fear.

"What?" She turned, only to see five vaguely bird-shaped figures on an approach vector. She squinted her eyes, the sun being particularly bright today. "What…"

" _Or maybe there's room for five instead? How about it boys and girls?"_

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"I copy that."_

 _"Let's do it."_

 _"Hope you're ready, ladies."_

The two raven-haired beauties broke into more sweat. "... oh no."

The silent sky was suddenly broken with the sounds of silent hisses, and it was only a few seconds before the two girls realized what they were. Missiles. Missiles that were streaking at high speed. "Crap, get out of the way, princess!" Raynare dove into Akeno, shoving them downward. Angry missiles streaked over them, curving to find their targets once more.

"I don't think those are paintballs. Let's not take any chances." The fallen angels watched as the bird-like viking fighter streaked passed, curving around for another pass.

"..Enough!" Akeno was still aggravated from earlier, and fired off a blast of lightning at one of the vikings.

" _Hey now! You ain't supposed to be shooting us, Jimmy's orders."_

Raynare groaned, dissipating her light spear. "Seriously? Ugh, this blows." She yelped when a spark of lightning hit her in the ass. She whirled around to a laughing Akeno. "What the hell?!"

"Never said _we_ were done. Oh my, did you forget?" She laughed behind her hand.

Orwell craned his head, watching the flashes of light and lightning as the squadron began to approach for another run by. Their Vikings were outfitted with neosteel armor that was layered in the wings and cockpit area, giving them a stout but compact design. The machines could act as combat fighters in the air, or support on the ground.

...But damn if electronic interference was still a teeth-grinding issue. The fact that the girls ahead of them were emitting electromagnetic interference with their powers meant that they'd have to keep a slightly wider berth if they were going to do any damage. "Leader, remind me not to take up a suicidal job like this again."

" _Can it_ ", a gruff voice replied, " _Launching Lanzer 2. Lucy's away. Fire._ "

" _Firing, pathing looks good."_

 _"Heh, how's this taste?"_

Raynare cried out in pain as a shard of lightning struck her in the shoulder. They were now in mid air, pulling each other's hair, breaking down to just scratches and punches. "So what.. If you saw him first?! He likes me more!"

The nadeshiko pulled on the other beauty's bangs, "As if! He had eyes for me first, and if I want something, I'm going to have it!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

An explosion rocked them both, ringing their ears as they started falling. The vikings screamed by, quaking the sky with their afterburners. " _That was on the house, girls! Haha!"_

 _"Right on target."_

 _"Bullseye! Whooh!"_

The two fallen angels regained their flight, but now both were pissed. They weren't paintball ballistics, they were _actual_ Lanzer rockets.

Nova checked a data pad, looking over the stock of ammunition for the mechs.

An SCV floated over, holding a crate of training ammo… for the Vikings. "Uh… ma'am? I think we forgot somethin'.."

"...Shit."

"I'VE HAD IT!" Akeno pulled her ribbon out of her hair, stuffing it into her massive cleavage and allowing her bundled up hair to fall. To the untrained eye, one would think she looked just like Raynare. With a yell, she surged a large amount of demonic lightning, empowering her emotions. Raynare too, was now _burning_ with light, causing her viewers to shield their eyes. "AAAHHHH!"

The two were facing off at each other, both trying to overpower the other. "He's mine!" Raynare yelled, charging Akeno with fury and light.

"As fucking if!" The two clashed, cracking the sky with their might.

"Mother of god.." The viking squadron leader muttered.

" _Sir? Orders?"_ One of his pilots asked, their voice crackling because of the power behind them.

"Yeah, I think we're done. Let's pull out, and rest. We did enough today."

 _We sure as shit ain't in the sector no more..._

"Sir!"

The two girls were now falling, punching anywhere and grabbing everywhere they could. The wind whipped and whistled around them as they fell, but that didn't stop them. Akeno had the upper hand by being on top, grabbing at Raynare's throat and landing a few good hits on her face.

At the same time, Raynare had stabbed one of her light spears just under the half-fallen's left breast. It made her grip loosen, but she was still wailing at her with an electrified fist. That was, until they made impact on the ground.

Rias' eyes widened with worry. "This needs to stop, we're done for today." She shot a small glare at Jim. "Thanks for the training, I think we'll start with the protoss next." Without waiting for a reply, she extended her wings and flew off towards her Queen and knight.

Akeno's world was still spinning by the time she managed to rise onto her knees. Shaking her head, she noticed that Raynare was holding her head. "Ugh, fuck me that hurts…"

She held out her hand to help the fallen angel, receiving a suspicious glare. "We'll call it a draw for now. You fought really hard."

Raynare smirked, taking the hand and rising up. "Yeah? You really hurt me a few times too. Your lightning's a pain in the ass. Let's talk Issei later, in the baths?" She asked, hand on hip.

Akeno smiled. "Sure, sounds good to me. Let's head ba-"

"Akeno! Raynare!" Rias cried, landing down in front of them. She took them both into a hug. "Thank goodness you two are okay."

The two girls hugged back. "Just getting something off our chests, Rias. Don't worry, we're big girls!"

A laugh was shared among all three of them.

Rias sighed, content. "Alright, let's head back and rest. We're done for today, I'm so proud of you all."

As they walked back, Raynare felt the need to ask as she nursed her wounds. "So what's next? We still got a bunch of days left for training."

Rias put a finger to her lips in thought. "Well, we're done with the Terrans. Next we're going to be training with… Fotoss?"

"Protoss", Akeno corrected with a bruised smile, "I was told they can take our powers. I'm eager to learn from them, I heard they can read minds and even shoot lightning like me."

As they returned to the rest of the peerage waiting for them, lunch was prepared and served. Delicious sandwiches with bottles of water and juice, with sides of mashed potatoes and vegetables.

Rias smiled, watching her servants mingle with one another. Asia was whining and chasing a laughing Issei with a fork while he ran around with her plate, koneko ate quietly next to kiba who was chatting with Jim. Raynare and Akeno were discussing possible tactics over their food, the nadeshiko bringing up ideas and the fallen angel nodding in agreement.

"Rias Gremory?" A voice spoke from within her head. It still felt like it was behind her.

"Yes?" She turned to see none other than Artanis, who had an entourage of protoss High Templar and Purifier troops behind him.

" _En Taro Tassadar._ Let us discuss what we will do in order to help with your training. How much do you know about the High Templar?"


End file.
